Picnic Greens
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Another Wee!Wolfstar story. Sirius and Remus have a picnic. Sirius wont eat any of his food, and Remus gets upset, which leads to plain adorableness. Beware, this story contains massive amounts of cuteness. Read and review please.


_**A/N: Hey guys! So a lot of people seemed interested in seeing more of Wee!Sirius and Wee!Remus, so here they are *grins***_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the HP series. If I did, it'd be filled with so much fluff and cuddling and general sappiness between these two pups that it'd make you all sick.**_

_**Any mistakes, sadly, are my own.**_

_**Picnic Greens**_

"Sirius," a five year old Remus asked, staring at his dark haired friend as he did so, "why aren't you eating any of the food?"

Sirius, laying sprawled out on the ground on his stomach, with his head buried in his arms, lifted his head for a moment, glaring first the food spread out before him, then at his friend. "I don't want it," he muttered, his voice high with childhood and discontent. He dropped his dark haired head back into his arms.

Remus' lips formed into a pout, his light brown eyes flickering with hurt. "Siri…." he whined, his voice laced with sadness, "what's wrong with the food? I helped my mummy make it. This picnic was supposed to be just for us, to make you happy. You've been so sad lately because of your mummy and daddy fighting so much. Why won't you eat any of it? Is it really that bad?" Remus' voice quavered a bit

Sirius' head snapped up when he heard his best friend's voice break. And just as he had feared, there were tears in the tawny haired boy's eyes. "Oh Remmy! Don't cry!"

"You don't like our special lunch!" Remus wailed, his little hands coming up to cover his tear drenched face. "I went through lots and lots of trouble to make it good, and you don't wanna eat it!"

"Remmy," Sirius whispered, reaching out with a small hand of his own to place on his best friend's shoulder. "Remmy…. Don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad."

"You don't like anything," Remus cried, still not looking at his friend. "I can't do anything to make you happy."

"That's not true Rem!" Sirius protested, gripping his friend's shoulder tight. "That's not true at all! You make me really, really happy, all the time! You're my bestest friend, aside from James, and sometimes Peter, and you always make me smile and laugh and feel really happy!"

Remus sniffled, but he took his hands away from his face to meet Sirius' panicked grey eyes. "Do you mean that," he asked, his voice filled with innocent hope.

Sirius nodded vigorously, pulling his little friend into a hug. "Of course I do Remmy. You always have the bestest ways to make me happy."

"Then why won't you eat the food I brought for our picnic," Remus asked.

Sirius' nose wrinkled in distaste.

"See!" Remus shouted, his voice filled with childish heartbreak as he wrenched himself away from his friend. "You hate it! I am te…terri… I'm really bad at making you happy! I'm the worst friend in the whole, wide universe!"

"That's not true at all!" Sirius protested, grabbing his smaller friend and pulling him into another hug, this one tighter than the previous one. "Remmy… that isn't true. You're the bestest friend ever, and I love you loads. You make me really happy."

Remus sniffled, rubbing his runny nose against his friend's shoulder and cuddling closer. "But you hate our special picnic."

"That's not it," Sirius told him, patting Remus back comfortingly.

"Then why won't you eat what I brought for us?"

"Because it's all green!"

"Wha…" Remus pulled back from his friend's embrace, looking adorably confused. "Siri… what are you talking about?"

"The food," Sirius told him, pointing at their lunch. "It's_ green_," he mentioned the color as if it were some foul curse word. "I don't like green food. Green foods are icky."

Remus looked over at the array of foods on the blanket, taking in the sandwiches filled with lettuce and cheese, and the green grapes, and the cupcakes, which had green icing on them. "Oh…" he said, giggling a little bit. "I didn't notice that… But Siri… green foods can be good!"

"Nuh uh!" Sirius shouted, his eyes wide with horror. "Green foods are disgusting! Like broccoli, and spinach! And… and… brussel sprouts! Yuck!"

Remus nose wrinkled. "Ok… ok. Those green foods are really nasty. But not all green foods are! Here, try a grape! They're really good!" Remus grabbed a single green grape from the bowl it was in and waved it under his friend's nose.

"Nuh uh," Sirius protested, shaking his head. "I don't want it!"

"Awww… come on Siri. For me?"

Sirius scowled at his friend, his eyes narrowed. "That's not fair Rem! You know I can't say no to that face! Your mummy is right! It is a dan… danger… dangerous weapon!"

Remus giggled as he shoved the grape into Sirius' mouth. "Well… my cute face works really well! And you know you love it!"

Sirius continued to scowl, even as he chewed and swallowed his grape. Suddenly, a look of surprise filtered across his face. "Hey… this is really good…"

"See!" Remus shouted, jumping up suddenly and clapping. "I told you!" he reached down and grabbed Sirius' hand. "Now come on! Lets go finish our lunch! And if you don't like something, we can save it for later and have a food fight with James and Peter once they get out of time out with their Mummys."

Sirius laughed as he sat down next to his friend on the picnic blanket. "That may be a while. They were really bad and got into lots of trouble."

Remus shrugged and reached for a sandwich half, handing it to Sirius, before taking one for himself. "Oh well," he said, flashing Sirius a big grin. "More food for us. Now come on! Dig in!"

Sirius nodded, still a bit wary, before following his friend's example and taking a bite of his sandwich.

Of course, he was surprised that he liked it. That didn't stop him from starting a food fight with Remus just a little while later though.

_**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please review! And if you have any ideas for this particular universe, let me know. I can't promise I'll use them, but I'll take them into consideration.**_


End file.
